Disrupted
by orangeyhairedimmortal
Summary: After the victory over Aizen, Rukias tells Ichigo that they have stopped all travel to and from the Soul Society so that they can fix the Precipice World and get it back to normal. When Ichigo keeps getting a weird tingling feeling in his body, Urahara tells him he feels it too, promptinh Ichigo to go along with Urahara's plan to check it out. What he finds out is... disruptive.
1. The Feeling

**here is a new BLEACHfic i am working on. it's set sometime after aizen's sealing and before ichigo loses his powers. it took a while in the anime but i don't know how long it was in the manga so... yeah... i'm going with anime time - enjoy! **

**ps: i don't know where kon is...**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki stared out the window of the school, drowning out the teacher as she blabbered on about a subject. He didn't really care about school anymore, for what did he need school for when he was a Substitute Soul Reaper for the Soul Society? The World of the Living would never know of his skills and accomplishments and besides, saving Karakura Town was a fulltime job in itself. It wasn't like he could put Soul Reaper as an occupation on an application and plus, the Soul Society called on him too much for him to be able to keep a steady job in the first place.

"I-chi-go!" the teacher yelled, smacking her pointing stick on his desk. "What are you daydreaming about?!"

"Nothing that concerns you." He said with a slight growl.

"Then pay attention to my lesson. How are you supposed to survive in this world if you don't have a proper education?"

_By fighting Hollows to save the world._ he thought to himself but sighed, looking at the board instead. He then looked over at Rukia, studiously paying attention as if it really meant something to her. He made a face about her brownnosing nature and continued to wait.

* * *

Later that day, Rukia went to Ichigo at lunch and began to type on her phone.

"There is a report from the Soul Society on the Precipice World. It seems there are some things going on with it so they advise us not to go through there for a few days."

"What happens if we do?"

"Who knows? I wouldn't want to find out."

"Does that mean they won't be able to come here for movie night?" Orihime asked from the grass as she sipped her drink. "I had invited Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-san, and Renji-kun to come watch a movie with me."

"I'm afraid those plans will have to be done later."

Orihime nodded though she was saddened by the fact but it didn't get her down as she smiled brightly and looked up at them.

"That's alright! We'll just have a movie night later! Maybe there will even be a better movie!"

Rukia and Ichigo smiled at her happy-go-lucky nature when a sound came from Rukia's phone. The two looked at each other quickly and nodded.

"Hollow." They both said at the same time.

Rukia threw a small ball into her mouth from a PEZ looking bunny dispenser and it seemed like her body separated into two of her, one in a black shihakusho with a white sash tied at the waist and the other of her regular self. Ichigo pulled out the Substitute Shinigami badge and hit his chest with it, splitting like Rukia did but unlike her, his body fell straight to the ground.

As they took off running, Ichigo turned to Orihime from over his shoulder.

"Watch over my body for me, alright?!" he yelled back to her.

To anyone else, it would have looked like Orihime was waving at nobody as she dismissed her friends.

* * *

As they ran to destroy the Hollow, Ichigo looked at Rukia.

"What are they doing in the Precipice World? I mean, can they be in there?"

"Well, since Aizen destroyed The Cleaner, they haven't been having any problems staying in there for a while like they used to. According to the text, Mayuri is working on something in there but we shouldn't go through it. It has to do with space and time and if someone is working on it, it's best that we not touch it."

Ichigo nodded, understanding very well how the Precipice World worked. They finally reached the Hollow that was terrorizing the small park and destroyed it with ease, it disappearing into thin air. Ichigo put his zanpakuto on his shoulder and looked around.

"We should get back…"

"Ichigo?"

He turned back to her and smiled. "I'm just thinking, that's all."

Rukia nodded and they both went back to the school.

* * *

Jinta knocked Ururu in the head again as she yelped in pain.

"You're such a slacker!"

"You're the slacker, Jinta…" she said softly.

The back door opened up and Urahara walked in, his hand on his hat to keep it from flying off in the wind. He looked up and sighed at his helpers.

"Jinta-kun, please don't hurt Ururu-san so much."

"Ah, Urahara-sama…" she said, pushing Jinta away from her. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No I'm afraid not but I _did_ find something interesting that is going on in the Precipice World. I don't know exactly what's going on in there but I know that it's disturbing the flow."

"Didn't that Aizen guy do something to it?"

"I heard that The Cleaner was destroyed but…" He opened his fan and fanned it slowly in front of his face as he thought about what he was going to do. "I gained some trust from the Soul Society but not enough I'm afraid. I can't go through the Precipice World…"

He walked around for a moment as he tried to figure out what he wanted to do when he stopped and smiled to himself, a lovely little trick up his sleeve. He'd figure out a way to see what was going on in the Precipice World one way or another and he knew just how to get it done…

* * *

As Ichigo walked home, he just couldn't shake a weird feeling he was getting. He didn't know what exactly it was but it made his insides, his cells, feel like something was happening. _Is it because my spiritual pressure is starting to wane?_ he thought, looking at his hand and opening and closing it. He shook his head a little and just continued walking back home.

"I-chi-go-san." He heard behind him and turned to find Urahara waving at him with a fan.

"Oh, Urahara-san, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing something kind of important for me."

Ichigo made a face. "What does this consist of?"

"What? You don't trust me?" Urahara said with an over exaggerated surprised face.

Ichigo just gave him a look and Urahara laughed a little.

"Okay, okay, I get it… But on a serious level, Ichigo, I really do need a favor from you."

"Like what?"

"I need you to go in the Precipice World and see what they are doing in there."

"Oh, well, I can tell you that. Mayuri-san is trying to fix it since Aizen destroyed The Cleaner. We aren't allowed to go in there until they give clearance."

"Not even to take a peek?"

"I wouldn't know… Why do you keep wanting me to go in there?" Ichigo said, narrowing his eyes at the shop keeper.

Urahara suddenly laughed overdramatically as Ichigo stared at him with a stone expression.

"Oh, Ichigo, you and your doubts. All I want to know is what's going on… You can feel it, can't you? The strange sensation in your body?" He said, pointing at him with the cane in his other hand.

Ichigo looked at his hand.

"I just thought it was the waning of my spiritual pressure… so you can feel it too, Urahara-san?"

"Rukia-chan feels it too but she wouldn't tell you or me. Ever since they started 'working' on the Precipice World, I have felt something strange happening. Don't you want to know what it is?"

Ichigo nodded, curiosity getting the better of him. "Then I have a small mission I'd like for you to do for me."

They walked back to the shop.


	2. Namely Confused

**:just an fyi, i tried to be accurate on the info here. i actually haven't read the latest chaps of bleach so i am uber behind but i have little birds who tell me things so i know some of the things. in other cases, bleach wiki is the best thing since giving chickens fingers - oh and koryu is that smokey stuff on the side of the PW:**

* * *

"So what is it you want me to try and find while I'm in there?" Ichigo asked as Tessai sat down some tea for him and Urahara.

Urahara picked up the small glass and sipped out of it.

"It's not necessarily what I want you to find but more of what is going on. You see, fixing the Precipice World is for a reason because time flows through it and such."

"Yeah, I remember. My old man stopped it from reaching me in order to buy me some time to learn how to do the Final Zangetsu." Ichigo said, remembering how long it had seemed while he was there.

"Exactly. Time flows differently in there and thus is why The Cleaner is in place, to keep Soul Reapers from lingering and gaining powers beyond the control of the Soul Society. People like Aizen, who were already powerful, needn't be held up in there to gain more power."

Ichigo nodded, understanding their reasonings. Urahara's though, he never could figure out. He was such a conniving man to be so trusting as well.

"So what are you wanting me to do?"

"I need you to just go in there and figure out what they are doing. I'll send you through and all you have to do is run and when you see them, you'll know to stop and just have a glance at what they are doing… Oh, and I want you to take a sample of the _koryu_ so that I may study it a little."

"Okay… When do you want me to make this little trip?"

"As soon as possible so today, preferably but if you have something to do then tomorrow will work as well."

"And there's no funny business, right? Just me taking a quick survey of what's going on and a sample of the _koryu_?"

"That's all I need."

Ichigo thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Might as well get this over with."

Urahara smiled and they went to his underground lair.

* * *

Ichigo adjusted his zanpakuto on his back and looked at Urahara as he looked at his Reishi machine and at his cane. He shrugged and thrust his zanpakuto into the air, turning the sword. A crude looking gate showed up and opened but it was dark. Ichigo looked at it and made a face at Urahara.

"You should be fine to just go through here. I apologize that I do not have any Hell's Butterflies to greet you but since I have been banished from the Soul Society, I was not permitted to have complete access. This allows you to go straight into the Soul Society but you _have_ to go through the Precipice World."

He walked up to him and handed him a vial with some tongs at the end of it.

"When you get in there just take a little scoop and then run."

Ichigo nodded, taking the tongs and breathed in. He knew this was a very bad idea but if Urahara could tell him when the feeling he had was, he would be more at ease. He braced himself and ran into Senkaimon.

As soon as the darkness enveloped him he began to run a little, knowing that he was in the Precipice World. He stuck the bottle into the _koryu_, thick goopy smoke looking stuff filling the vial in an instant. He wondered how Urahara was going to be testing it when he saw a light flash behind him. He looked back and was surprised to find The Cleaner heading toward him full force.

"What the- I thought this was gone! They fixed it already?!" he yelled at no one as he ran as fast as he could toward where the opening was. It was starting to close and he pushed himself so that he didn't get stuck in the Precipice World forever and finally felt air around him. But what he didn't realize was that he was a few hundred feet in the air and yelled as his balance wavered and he began to fall. He tried to catch onto the air but the force of gravity on his falling made it impossible to do.

He finally found a side pocket of air and pushed up against it, propelling him in a straight line until he found another and another as he slowed down. He sighed and looked around a little. He was surprised that the construction of the Soul Society had been so quick considering the damage that had been done. He knew the buildings were made of Reishi but he didn't think they'd have repaired themselves that easily.

He suddenly felt the presence of many people around him and turned to find Yoruichi looking at him but she was dressed in her stealth gear and he hair was different.

"Yoruichi! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"Silence! I did not permit you to speak. How do you know my name?"

"What do you mean? Yoruichi, it's me, Ichigo Kurosaki…"

"Kurosaki… Kurosaki… I don't know that name. You are not a Soul Reaper that I know."

"What do you- I come here all the time! I'm friends with Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, Matsumoto, _you_! I helped defeat Aizen for God's sake!"

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at him and in a flash had his hands behind his back.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know any of those names except for Lieutenant Matsumoto and Lieutenant Hitsugaya. As for Lieutenant Aizen, he has not done anything to be defeated for."

"Lieu- What? Let me go!"

"What's this in your hand anyway?" a young woman asked, grabbing the tongs and the vial.

Ichigo turned his head and saw that the girl was Soi Fon but she looked so different than before. He was thoroughly confused and just wanted to get away from them. If he could just get back to the Senkaimon, he'd go home and leave all of this craziness behind.

He struggled with his hands against Yoruichi and finally broke free of her grip. He was just about to leap away when he heard some use Kido on him and he almost fell flat on his face. He cursed, feeling the uncomfortable and forceful kido pull his arms behind him.

"Now then, what was your name again, kid?"

"Ichigo… Ichigo Kurosaki…" he grunted, still trying to get out of the kido.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, huh… You look a little like someone I know. Eh, Soi Fon, doesn't he look like Kaien?"

"A little."

_Kaien? Wasn't that Rukia's lieutenant's name? Didn't he turn into an Arrancar?_ he thought, looking around. As Yoruichi's back was turned from him, he quickly scooted away and finally got up on his feet and ran.

* * *

How long he ran he didn't know but it was harder when the kido was keeping his arms folded tightly behind him. Once he figured he was far enough away from the Stealth Division, he grunted and maneuvered around until he broke the kido seal and massaged his arms. He looked around and found that there was a big wall behind him with a path going one way and another path beside it. He didn't know what the wall had behind it but it was probably safer than having Yoruichi's men out to look for her. Ichigo flew into the air to jump over the wall. _What's with her anyway? What did she mean that Aizen was a lieutenant? What is going **on**?_

Ichigo wasn't watching where he was landing and found himself hitting a tree branch and falling onto the ground, hitting his head. He hissed in pain and rubbed it a little when he felt someone staring at him. He opened his eyes and saw a young boy looking over him with curious brown eyes, black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Who are _you_?" Ichigo asked in return.

"I asked you first. You look like a peasant or something… I'm from noble birth so you better tell me or I'll use my sword."

Ichigo got up and pulled out his zanpakuto.

"Kid, I have my own sword. I just came to hide out a little so I can go back to where I belong."

"Wow! What a big zanpakuto! Can I touch it?"

"No! Beat it, kid…"

"You can't talk to the next leader of the Kuchiki Clan like that."

Ichigo stopped walking and turned to the little boy slowly.

"What?"

"I'm going to be the next leader of the Kuchiki Clan." The boy said proudly, crossing his arms.

"Wh- what was your name again?"

"Byakuya. Byakuya Kuchiki."

* * *

**uh oh, what is this? What's going on? **

**on a different note, i don't know exactly how the whole getting into the SS works but my theory is this: they used the reishi thing and it made them come out on the outer side of the SS where they had to deal with that monkey guy. whenever a SR uses the Senkaimen, they always end up coming out of that big gate thing and are right in the Seireitei. since urahara was banished, i figured since he is still a captain, he would have the ability to make a senkaimon but would not have any hell's butterflies greet him, thus he would have to go through the PW in order to get where he needed to go *nod***


	3. Same Difference

**there is a part in here that i did not reveal in regards to a certain captain. if you have read the most recent chapters of bleach or have watched the whole anime, then you might know what i mean. if you haven't and you wanna know then i will tell you but i didn't think i should just come out and say it yet**

* * *

Ichigo stared at the young boy for a moment and then burst into obnoxious and deep resounding laughter. He couldn't stop laughing because every time he looked at the boy, it just got funnier and funnier.

Byakuya, on the other hand, was not very happy to have this strange Soul Reaper laughing at him and so took his wooden sword that he was practicing with and he whacked Ichigo hard in the knees.

"Will you quit laughing at me? I can have you arrested, you know?" he said, narrowing his eyes at him.

Though in pain, Ichigo was still chuckling.

"I'm sorry… But, could you just say something for me? Like in your most serious voice?"

"Okay…"

"Just say, in your _most_ serious voice now, 'scatter, Senbonzakura', and go like this with the sword." Ichigo said, taking his own sword and showing him.

Byakuya turned his head at the intruder but he hadn't gotten much entertainment lately and playing by himself was becoming quite cumbersome so he shrugged and moved the wooden sword. He put it in front of his face like Ichigo had done and stared seriously.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." He said in the most serious voice he could find.

Ichigo thought it would be another laugh but his face fell as he looked at the young boy with the wooden sword at his face, the sword acting as a line, the serious expression set in his gray eyes… It was all too familiar to be coincidence.

Byakuya looked up at Ichigo. "Did I do it right?"

Ichigo put his zanpakuto up and nodded a little.

"Yeah, kid, that was great…"

"Why did you make me do that?"

"You remind me of someone that I know… So you said that your name is Byakuya? Is that you father's name or something? Uncle?"

Byakuya frowned. "No… I'm the one and only. Who are you anyway, Mister? Why are you in my courtyard?"

"Oh uh… my name's Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper and I was running away from Yoruichi."

Byakuya laughed. "Why? She isn't that bad. I mean, she's annoying and a stupid girl but she's not mean."

"Usually she's not but she was set on killing me…" Ichigo said, looking up automatically to see if the Stealth Force had somehow suddenly found him.

"Why?"

"I don't know… You ask too many questions."

"How am I supposed to learn if I don't?"

Ichigo smiled a little at that as Byakuya watched him for a moment. He took in the tall teen with the humongous zanpakuto, the shihakusho with the strange red cord that went across his chest as well as the bright orange hair.

"I've never heard of a Substitute Soul Reaper. What is that?"

Ichigo pulled out the skull badge and showed it to the boy.

"Captain Ukitake gave this to me. It allows me to eject my soul from my body so I can become a Soul Reaper."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm from Karakura Town… the World of the Living… Why am I explaining everything to you?" Ichigo said with a face.

Byakuya shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just asking questions."

Ichigo looked at the boy again, turning his head and narrowing his eyes. "And you're _sure_ you don't have a father named Byakuya or something?"

"No."

"What about Rukia?"

"Who is that?"

Ichigo sighed, realizing that his fear seemed to be coming true right before his very eyes. _I really am in the past. So that means that some of my friends aren't even alive yet or they don't remember me… I'm **definitely** not welcome here…_

"Master Byakuya!" someone yelled and Byakuya turned swiftly.

An older man walked toward him and Byakuya stood silently as the man walked up to him. Upon seeing Ichigo, the older man drew his sword and took a stance. Ichigo only took a step back, watching his sword carefully.

"Master Byakuya get away from that man. He is an intruder to the Seireitei."

"Kintano…" Byakuya said, looking confused as he looked between Ichigo and the older man.

"Kintano, put your sword back." Another older man said, walking slowly up to them as the other man put his sword up, though he didn't look please.

"Please forgive my guard." The gray headed man said with a kind look toward Ichigo. "He is in charge of my grandson's safety."

Ichigo looked at Byakuya, who didn't look pleased with the choice of man to have looking after him.

"Captain Kuchiki, this man is the one that Lady Yoruichi was looking for, the intruder." Kintano said with a harsh glare at Ichigo. "He is highly dangerous, spouting lies and names that make no sense. Plus, he said that he defeated Lieutenant Aizen in some sort of battle-"

"Enough, Kintano. We will get all of that information at the captain's meeting." The older man said with a raise of his hand. Looking at Ichigo he held his gaze. "I'm afraid I must take you to see the Head Captain."

Ichigo nodded, knowing that there was no point in trying to leave anymore. Maybe they would have a better explanation for things than he had.

* * *

All the captains went into the chambers as Ichigo was kept in shackles, his zanpakuto taken away from him as well.

"We have come to the knowledge that there is an outsider here in the Seireitei. We hold this captain's meeting to determine mutually if he is an enemy or be allowed to roam within our vicinity. Bring him out."

Two guards pushed him out and he fell to his knees in front of Head Captain Yamamoto. Ichigo had dealt with the older man before but seeing him like this, so unaware of who he was and definitely willing to kill him if it was to protect the Seireitei, he was actually terrified of him.

"What is your name?"

"I-Ichigo."

"Ichigo… Why are you here, Ichigo? Who sent you?"

"I came on my own. I was sent here by Urahara-san…"

He heard everyone being to murmur and turned around to see what the commotion was about. His eyes widened when he saw Urahara at the end of the end of the captain's line. Urahara looked just as surprised as everyone else and shook his head furiously.

"I have never met this boy in my life." He said quickly.

Ichigo took in his appearance, not seeing the slightly shabby, hat-and-clogs wearing man he was used to but a lithe and clean cut captain. Ichigo gulped and swept the rest of the captain's line. He recognized some people such as Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Yoruichi but was surprised to see Hirako there with his blonde hair very long and some of the other Visoreds from Karakura Town. He made a note to figure out what was going on when he saw him… He was younger but there was no doubt about it…

"Ichigo, you claim to know our newest captain recruit and yet he has not been with us very long. Care to explain how you know him?"

"I… Look, I just know him. I know all of you. We've met before but… I think something happened."

"Are you here to kill us?" the older man from Byakuya's home asked calmly.

"No. Look, I think something happened when I passed through the Precipice World. Mayuri was doing something with the _koryu_ and Urahara sent me into the Precipice World to get a sample of it but when I came out I was here. This isn't the Soul Society that I know!"

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto demanded.

"I think… I think I'm in the past." Ichigo said quietly, not trying to sound as crazy as he already sounded.

Urahara stepped out of line. "Um, Head Captain, if you'll allow it, I can do some studies on him and see if he is telling the truth. The Precipice World would leave a residue on him that would tell us what we need to know."

"And- and if Soi Fon will give me back that vial you all took," Ichigo said, looking straight at Yoruichi. "He can study that _koryu_. It's straight from when I came through."

The head captain thought for a moment, his hands on top of his cane and thought for a moment. He finally harrumphed and hit his staff on the floor.

"I will agree to the study of the ikoryu/i in the vial. Until that has been identified, the intrude will be kept in prison. Take him away and we will discuss another matter at hand."

The guards took Ichigo away and Ichigo hoped that the specimen he got for his Urahara would show the things needed to get him off the hook.

* * *

**if you get what he sees just say it! review please!**


	4. You're Hired

Byakuya worked on his calligraphy as Kintano watched over him, though not paying too close attention to his young master. He knew that Byakuya did much better when he felt no one was watching him but he was also being cautious, watching the skies for more strange people or strange phenomena. If not for him doing just this, he would not have seen the bright orange haired man jump over the wall where he knew Byakuya was practicing.  
"Kintano-sensei?" Byakuya asked from the table. He turned around to him. "Where is Ichigo?"  
"I didn't hear you order any strawberries, Master Byakuya." The older man said with a furrow of his brow, trying to remember if he had asked without him realizing it.  
"Not strawberries; Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya said with a frown to his teacher. "Is he still here?"  
"Your father has not returned from his captain's meeting in regards to the intruder. You do not need to worry yourself over what happens with him."  
Byakuya made a face but knew he'd find him later. With a zanpakuto like his, Byakuya knew that there must be great spiritual pressure within him. He wasn't very familiar with how the zanpakutos worked just yet but with one that big, he must be powerful. _I want him to teach me how to raise my spiritual pressure. Maybe I can get a shikai!_  
The door to the "classroom" opened up and Ginrei walked in. Byakuya stood up quickly, running to his grandfather.  
"Grandfather, where is Ichigo?"  
"The newest captain is going to do further research on him. This "Ichigo Kurosaki" claims that he may have traveled into the past because of something to do with the Precipice World. The Head Captain seemed to think this was too far fetched of an explanation to go unclarified."  
"That, and he mentioned people to me I'd never heard of as well as active squad members in the wrong rank." Yoruichi said as she came in behind Ginrei. "He seemed to think he and I were supposed to be friends."  
Byakuya ran toward her to catch her but Yoruichi used &shunpo& to evade him, reappearing behind him and took his hair tie once more.  
"Tsk, tsk, master Byakuya. I can still steal your hair tie. Have you been practicing at _all_?"  
He frowned at her, his black hair in his face. Yoruichi just laughed at him, which caused Byakuya to make himself a resolve: he would find Ichigo Kurosaki and use him as a mentor.

* * *

"I apologize about the shackles, Kurosaki-san, but it is precautionary." Urahara said with an apologetic smile. "And you say I sent you into the Precipice World to retrieve this _koryu_ sample? Why would I send you on such dangerous mission?"  
"You're pretty cynical." Ichigo said from the small cell.  
Urahara smirked as he dipped out a spoonful of _koryu_ and mixed it together with another liquid.  
Even though Ichigo didn't really trust Urahara fully, he was glad it was him and not Mayuri. Now that he thought about it, where _was_ that lunatic?  
"Is Mayuri your assistant or your lieutenant?"  
Urahara looked up quickly.  
"How do you know about Kurotsuchi?" He asked suspiciously.  
"Isn't this the research and development center? Mayuri is the captain of Squad 12, right?"  
"No... That would be _me_... What gives you reason to think _he_ would ever be a captain?" He said with a frown.  
Ichigo sighed. "Never mind..."  
Urahara watched him for a moment and then got up, going to the cell. He opened the door and knelt in front of Ichigo, staring at him intently.  
"You say you're from the future?"  
"Yeah."  
"Lady Yoruichi told me that you told her some interesting things... One in particular in regards to Lieutenant Aizen?"  
"He's a captain in my time... Squad 8 or something..."  
Uraharas eyes widened a little. "Captain Hirako's squad? He's his lieutenant you know."  
Ichigo nodded a little. "I knew there was a clear animosity between them but I didn't know they were that close."  
"Animosity? They may have some trust issues..."  
"No..." Ichigo said, shaking his head. "He has more than just trust issues to deal with. Look I don't want to mess up the space time continuum -or what ever it's called- at risk so I really-"  
"Dear boy, just by being here you've messed it up. If there is a threat to the Soul Society, we need to know about it."  
"I.. I can only tell you to watch out for him."  
"Is there anyone else in cahoots with him?"  
"I'll just say that the actions are his alone but those who choose to follow him have decided on that one thing on their own accord. The actions that follow were by Aizen's order."  
Urahara nodded and took the shackles off of him, surprising Ichigo.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I don't know exactly who you are or what you're here for but knowing that small amount of information tells me you are not lying. If you'll wait a bit, I will clear you with the Head Captain."  
Ichigo nodded as Urahara left the room.  
He looked around and scratched the back of his neck. He'd never been in the Research and Development Center but he figured it was much better now than it was in his time. He didn't know where his zanpakuto was either and it made him very anxious to be without it. Urahara walked back in with the old man from Byakuya's house, who was there with him.  
"Kurosaki-san, this is Captain Ginrei Kuchiki of Squad 6, 56th leader of the Kuchiki Clan."  
Ginrei bowed and Ichigo bowed back, somewhat awkwardly. The old man put his hands behind his back.  
"My grandson tells me that your spiritual pressure is one of the highest he's felt, considering he has not fully developed his abilities. You must be very powerful."  
"Um... Well, they say that but... Um..."  
Ginrei chuckled. "No need to worry young man; you must not know me as well as some in your time and therefore do not trust me. You can tell me anything or nothing, I do not mind."  
Ichigo bowed, grateful for the captain's understanding. "Thank you, sir."  
"Captain Kuchiki has kindly agreed to let you stay with him."  
"On behalf of my grandson," Ichigo looked down at Byakuya, who looked up at him. "He's seemed to take a liking to you."  
"And I figured you would like your zanpakuto back. Very interesting shape... I'll have to study it sometime." Urahara said, holding out Getsuga Tensho to him.  
He grabbed it and looked at Byakuya again. _Why would he want me near him?_ Ichigo thought, remembering how much Byakuya usually hated him. _Wonder how he became so droll..._

* * *

Ichigo followed the Kuchikis back to their elaborate home, to wit they were met at the door by Kintano, who bowed low.  
"Welcome back Captain Kuchiki, Master Byakuya..." Upon seeing Ichigo, he frowned as Ichigo frowned back. "Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki."  
"Kurosaki-san will be staying with us until further instruction by the head captain or if any new revelations come from Captain Urahara. Please make him feel at home and tell Misaka that he is going to be helping Byakuya."  
Ichigo looked at him in confusion.  
"Helping Byakuya? What for?"  
Ginrei smiled from under his thick white mustache.  
"Lady Yoruichi is teaching him the many arts of flash step and I think you are the right one to teach him how to fight."  
Byakuya's face lit up but Ichigo shook his head furiously.  
"I can't. I can already tell you that your grandson is already going to be an amazing fighter. He will be one of the best, so I don't need to train him."  
"That's the funny thing about time, dear boy; what if by being here _you_ were the one who made him great? If you do not do anything, you might hinder his growth."  
The captain had a point but that didn't mean Ichigo was thrilled about it. _Great, so now I have to teach this kid to be one of the most difficult opponents I have ever faced besides Ulquirra and Aizen. How's that for irony?_  
"Training will commence tomorrow."  
Ginrei left and Byakuya looked at Ichigo with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"I'm going to be a really good fighter?"  
Ichigo looked down at him and smiled slightly to him.  
"Yeah. One of the more difficult opponents I've ever encountered."  
Byakuya's eyes lit up. "Really?!"  
"You bet."  
An older lady walked in from where the captain had just left to. She had graying orange hair and was dressed in a traditional kimono. She gave a bow and looked at Ichigo.  
"Welcome to our clan, Kurosaki-San. Captain Kuchiki told me to lead you to your room. We have dinner together at the gong and the young master's itenerary is in your room. Please follow me."  
Ichigo followed the older woman with Byakuya behind him.  
She stopped at a sliding door that took Ichigo all of his memory in able to see how to get back out of the labyrinth.  
"Here are your accommodations. I hope they are to your liking." She said with a hand out to the room and a bow.  
Ichigo nodded and walked in. It was a very nice room, definitely of royalty. There wasn't very much in there but a futon, desk, and a very elaborate kimono on a stand in the far corner. There was a separate sliding door that went to the outside.  
"Do you like it?"  
"Seems cozy. It's larger than my room."  
"Are you an only child, Kurosaki-sama?" Byakuya asked, sitting on the floor and crossing his legs.  
Ichigo made a face. "You can just call me Ichigo. It's not like I ever say your name properly..." Byakuya stared blankly at him. "Er, but no I have two younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin."  
"I wish I had siblings. It gets annoying being alone all the time or dealing with Kintano."  
"Don't worry, you'll get one."  
"How? My parents are dead... I _know_ how babies are made."  
Ichigo chuckled. "I'm sure you do... No, you adopt a sister. She's a friend of mine."  
"Is that that Rukia girl you mentioned before?"  
"I won't confirm that."  
Byakuya made a face, wanting so desperately to know what he was like in the future.  
"Well... Can you tell me if I'm a _good_ brother or not? Cuz if I'm not I want to know. As the next leader of the Kuchiki Clan, I can't slack in my duties."  
Ichigo went over to the folded clothes that were on the futon and moved the papers that were there. He looked at the simple house - and wondered if he was actually able to take off his shihakusho.  
"I think you're an okay brother... You value laws and principles but... I think you need to realize that though those are important, the love of family is _more_ important."  
"Huh?"  
"Think of this: do you know why big brothers were born first?"  
"Because they were..."  
"No." Ichigo knelt down, getting eye level with the boy. "Big brothers are born first to protect the younger siblings born after him. His duty, his _responsibility_, is to keep those after him from being harmed; doing anything it takes to ensure their safety. Do you understand?"  
Byakuya nodded and Ichigo rustled his hair subconsciously.  
"Good. Never forget it."  
Someone called for Byakuya and he ran toward the door but stopped.  
"When I grow up, I'm gonna be just like you Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

**lil Byakuya is cute. I hope I'm doing his kid personality okay. From what I gathered he was a spitfire until he gained his rite as the Kuchiki leader and that's when he mellowed out until his wife died and then he got all stoic. I think. Anyhow, so he wants to be like Ichigo? He'll hate it later haha**


	5. Familiarity For the Win

**i had someone tell me there was a flaw in a statement before. i have not fixed it as of yet but i will soon. thus, is the difference in some lines.**

* * *

Ichigo looked at the ceiling as he thought about what he was going to do. He didn't like the fact that Old Man Kuchiki had made him Byakuya's trainer. He hated that he was teaching the first opponent that was so hard to overcome. Aizen was definitely the worst he had had to deal with so far but along with Kenpachi and Ulquirra, Byakuya was one of the most intense of fighters he had had to deal with. Byakuya was so precise and graceful, never letting the words of his opponent get to him and making him make rash decisions, unlike himself. Byakuya - _older_ Byakuya that is- had told him many times that his rash actions caused Ichigo to do things out of anger, making him predictable. If Older Byakuya was able to keep so calm, then how was the younger version going to do that with Ichigo as a teacher?

Ichigo sighed and looked at his hands. _Besides,_ Ichigo thought. _By doing the Final Zangetsu on Aizen, my powers are waning. How will I be able to teach him anything? That, and my Hollow powers will definitely not be accepted here._ Ichigo wondered if he would ever be able to get back to his own time and if things will change if he tried to leave now. He wanted nothing more than to get up and try to go through the Precipice World back to Karakura Town but the words Old Man Kuchiki had said to him made him stay. What if it _was_ because of Ichigo's skills as a teacher that made Byakuya so good?

The thought of it made Ichigo shake his head in confusion. Disrupting time by being however many years back he was was giving him a headache. He hated that no one knew what he was talking about or who he was talking about. All of his friends either were not in existence or were not at the levels they should be and thus, were never really heard of and definitely never heard of him. He was a stranger to everyone. He hated knowing things about people and yet being looked at like a creep or a dangerous person.

Ichigo finally turned over in the futon and fell asleep, though it was a hard sleep to come by.

* * *

There was a small knock on Ichigo's sliding door but Ichigo didn't really hear it. He had had such a hard time falling asleep that he was now in a deep sleep. The door slid open and Misaka walked in, sitting on her knees beside Ichigo and shaking his shoulder. Ichigo moaned and swatted her hand away from his face.

"Young man, you must get up." She said, shaking his shoulder again.

Ichigo made an inaudible sound as he turned away from her.

Misaka, used to trying to get Byakuya up, stood up fluidly and sighed to herself. She bent over and proceeded to snatch the covers away from the sleeping teens' body. His body immediately tensed more in the fetal position and he opened an eye.

"Kurosaki-san, you must get up in order to train Young Master Byakuya." Misaka said dryly as she folded the covers in her arms.

Ichigo shivered a little but got up as Misaka left. He was pretty much half asleep but found his clothes and zanpakuto and strapped his sandals on. He yawned, stretching a little as he walked out of the room.

After asking two of the guards where to get to the dining area, he finally found it. Byakuya, Kintano, and Ginrei all at the table eating food. Upon seeing Ichigo, Byakuya waved him over and pointed to the pillow beside him so that he would sit by him. Ichigo reluctantly sat beside him, folding his legs Indian style. A maid walked over and began to dip him rice into a small rice bowl and pouring him tea.

"How was your sleep, Kurosaki-san?" Ginrei asked as he sipped some tea.

"It was good." Ichigo answered, messing with his rice for a little bit.

"I'm glad that it was satisfactory for you."

"When will Kurosaki-sama get to teach me how to fight, Grandfather?" Byakuya asked.

"You have your lessons to attend to and then you will have the rest of the afternoon to have Kurosaki-san help you in your fighting."

Byakuya pouted and Ichigo chuckled, never seeing Byakuya pout in all the years he had ever known him. The fact that he was this rambunctious as a child, Ichigo had to wonder what went wrong to cause him to be the way he was in the future. He also really wondered why Byakuya hated him so much. As of now, the boy was so enthralled with him that he would have worshipped Ichigo like a god, or so he felt.

"In the mean time, Kurosaki-san, if you would like to accompany me to the squad sections, I would most appreciate it." Ginrei said.

Ichigo looked at the older man and nodded, stuffing a scoop of rice into his mouth. He wasn't sure why the old man seemed to believe him so much but at the moment, only Ginrei and Urahara seemed to have any touch of belief in him being thrown into the past.

* * *

"Do these look familiar to you?" Ginrei asked as they walked down some of the walkways of the squads.

Ichigo nodded. "Yes. I've walked some of these walkways before. There are people I even recognize but they wouldn't recognize me…"

"I know this is very confusing for you. It's confusing to us as well as this could have happened… You say that the Precipice World caused your time travel? How did that happen?"

"I honestly can't tell you how. All I know is that Urahara wanted me to get a sample of the _koryu_ so that he could study it and suddenly I was thrown back in time. I only knew that though because of when I mentioned some people, everyone looked at me like I was crazy. It's not very thrilling to know everyone thinks you're a lunatic."

Ginrei nodded, looking around at the moment when they heard a commotion somewhere in the distance. Ginrei sighed a little.

"Squad Eleven must be having issues again."

"Squad Eleven? Isn't Kenpachi in there?"

Ginrei looked at Ichigo. "Do you know him?"

"We are… acquaintances? I'm not quite sure what we would considered ourselves to each other. I guess sparring partners would be a better term for it."

Ginrei stopped moving and put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder to stop him.

"Sparring partners? You just 'spar' with Kenpachi?"

"Yeah…"

A crash sounded behind Ichigo and he turned around, a man getting up off the ground, blood all over him. Soon a foot appeared from the rubble and Kenpachi pulled himself out of the hole in the wall. Ichigo watched in fascination as Kenpachi stood above the man as the other coughed.

"Get up." He demanded.

Ichigo had never seen him look that way. His hair was pulled back and laying limp, not the pointed spikes with bells on the ends that Ichigo was used to seeing. He also seemed more violent, seeming to want to kill the man instead just fight. He watched the man for a moment when Ichigo saw Yachiru poke her head up over Kenpachi's shoulder and whisper something in his ear. He looked over and his eyes laid on Ichigo immediately. He grinned a scary grin as he walked over to Ginrei and Ichigo.

"I sense a powerful Spiritual Pressure." He said with an animalistic grin.

"Hello, Kenpachi." Ginrei said with a small bow.

"Ken-chan, Ken-chan, the orange one is the one with the Spiritual Pressure." Yachiru said, pointing to Ichigo over his shoulder.

Ichigo took a step back as Kenpachi looked at him with one eye.

"How could a scrawny kid like you have such an immense Spiritual Pressure?"

"I just do… I'm not here to fight you."

"He is a new addition to my family for a while and I am showing him the grounds." Ginrei said with a smile. "I would prefer if you didn't hurt him."

"Keh."

Ginrei left and Ichigo followed but looked back at Kenpachi.

"I promise you'll have a fight with me later."

He went around the corner and Yachiru looked at Kenpachi.

"Hey, Ken-chan, he seems strong, huh?"

Kenpachi nodded, wanting to know who he was.

* * *

Urahara stared at the vial of black sludge with wide eyes. The contents of the black sludge from Ichigo's time held so many hidden things in it that could only be justified by Ichigo's statement of time travel. The _koryu_ from the present Precipice World had nothing interesting whatsoever in it and thus showed no activity. Urahara sat back in his seat and looked between the two vials, wondering what could have happened to cause such a fluctuation in the contents.

He heard the door crack open and looked over, seeing Yoruichi coming in.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

"That Kurosaki-san is telling us the truth. There are so many things in this vial that he gathered and the vial from now. Ichigo really _is_ from the future."

Yoruichi sat on the side of his desk and crossed a leg over the other.

"What will you do then?"

"I don't know. He's the only one that can tell us what will happen. Besides, I already believed he was from the future before I tested the vials."

"Why's that?"

"A suspicion I had was accidentally revealed to me but only someone from the future would know that."

Yoruichi nodded. "Well, are you going to find a way to send him back ? The longer he stays, the more things will change for him in the future."

"I can use some of the contents of the future _koryu_ to make up something… I think."

Yoruichi nodded again and pushed herself from the table.

"Just don't get into trouble doing it, Captain."

He smiled at her as she gave him a salute and left the lab.

* * *

Byakuya was so excited to be learning from Ichigo. He waited impatiently at the door for Ichigo to come back. He had been practicing all day in the courtyard and Byakuya felt that he was ready to try his hand at fighting. Ichigo walked in and Byakuya ran to him quickly.

"Kurosaki-sama! I'm ready for my lesson."

Ichigo nodded and stared to go out of the door when someone cleared their throat.

"Do you plan on fighting a child with a real sword?"

Ichigo looked at Zangetsu and then nodded.

"I guess not."

Kintaro nodded and went to get some wooden swords, bringing them back. Ichigo reluctantly relinquished Zangetsu to Kintaro and followed Byakuya to the outside area.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah… Hey, you said that I had a shikai, right?"

"I don't remember saying that."

"Well, not exactly but you made me say that weird saying before and I was watching some people from the Soul Society and the ones with shikais or bankais all say things like that to activate their powers. So I'm gonna guess that my zanpakuto has to do with cherry blossoms?"

Ichigo smirked a little. "You're pretty observant, kid."

"Well? Does it?" he asked, putting his sword in the ground and leaning on it. "What does my zanpakuto do? Is that its name?"

"I can't tell you that, Byakuya. You'll just have to learn the hard way."

Byakuya growled and took a stance to begin fighting.

"I could make you tell me, you know."

"I doubt that. You've got a long time before you have that kind of authority."

"I'll fight you for it."

"You won't get me to tell you. Just leave it at that."

Byakuya came at Ichigo, who easily dodged the attack and laughed at the anger Byakuya was displaying. This was the _complete_ opposite of the calm and cool man that he usually fought.

"With that temper, you'll never piss me off." Ichigo said with a laugh.

They finally stopped under a cherry tree that was there and Byakuya swung his wooden sword at Ichigo as he ducked and it hit the trunk. Some leaves flew down as Byakuya huffed and puffed, angry but not ready to give up.

"You are a funny kid."

Byakuya looked up for a moment and then yelled.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" he screamed, throwing his sword at the tree.

The force of the throw hit a good branch and cut it clean through, causing it to shed a good amount of cherry blossoms to fall on Ichigo. He looked at the angry boy and then laughed because nothing else happened when the heavy laden branch fell on his head and knocked him out for a second.

Byakuya gave a victorious smile to the branch and put his hands on his hips, a haughty look on his face. _Senbonzakura, we'll got a long way._

* * *

**so that last part has to do with an ongoing pic of byakuya shaking a cherry blossom tree and yelling out 'senbonzakura!' for his bankai. i thought it would be funny to incorporate that into the story since he does have cherry blossoms as a weapon. art/Byakuya-BANKAI-86447081 - le picture**


End file.
